


Beauty

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke agrees to let Raven, her Halloween-fanatic of a roommate, dress her up for Halloween and take her to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Clarke awoke to the sound of horror-movie shrieks and creepy music. Her roommate Raven was a bit of a Halloween fanatic.

Clarke groaned and managed to mumble, "Do you really have to play that so early?"

"Um, do you really have to be such a grump on the best day of the year?" Raven retorted.

"Ugh." Clarke threw back the covers and climbed out of bed.

Clarke and Raven's dorm room had been decorated with the cheesy spiderwebs and hanging heads for weeks now, so Clarke didn't even realize it was finally Halloween. She couldn't wait for the day to be over.

After changing into her running shorts and putting on her shoes, Clarke headed for the door.

"I'll be back later!"

"You better get here with enough time for me to do your makeup for the party, Clarke! I swear—" Raven's threat was cut off by the slam of the door.

Clarke didn't hate Halloween for any particular reason. In fact, she loved this time of year, mostly because the weather was perfect for early morning jogs and she could pull off her cute boots and scarves without feeling like she was suffocating. She just didn't feel up for dressing up this year. The parties, strobe lights, shorter and tighter versions of otherwise plain outfits...yeah, she'd rather stay at the dorm and watch bad horror movies.

Clarke took her time showering even though she knew Raven would be fuming. The frat house Halloween party didn't start until nine—which really means eleven—but Raven insisted that Clarke's costume and makeup would take hours to perfect. Normally Clarke would have just said no to someone's offer to dress them up for Halloween, especially when she was already feeling lazy, but Raven had been the best roommate Clarke could have hoped for these past few months, and actually kind of her best friend. She was her shoulder to cry on when boy and girl troubles came around, gave her space when she needed it, and pushed her out of her comfort zone just enough to keep Clarke from becoming a hermit.

As soon as she got back to her room and shut the door, Clarke silently cursed herself for her love of her roommate. There Raven was, sitting in front of their mirror, with about a million makeup products on their desk and even more scattered across her bed.

"Yes! Finally we can start," Raven stood up so Clarke could sit in front of the mirror but turned the chair so she couldn't actually see anything.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"You promised I could choose your costume—and that includes makeup. You'll get to see after I'm done and you're finished getting dressed."

"Okay well can I at least see my costume?"

"Nope,"

"Of course not," Clarke rolls her eyes and sits down.

Honestly, Clarke was fine with Raven making her go to the stupid Halloween party with her, but why exactly she had to give Raven full control over costumes, she had no idea. She even found herself agreeing to not know anything about it, so she had to watch Raven secretly planning her outfit for weeks.

Two hours (and a couple of poked eyes) later, Raven was finished. Clarke's hair and makeup were done, and as Raven put it, "flawless."

"Now just don't fuck it up before the party. Oh, and your costume is in the box under my bed."

Clarke was only slightly terrified at what could be in the box, but as she opened it she let out an audible gasp.

Raven was already working on her own hair, curling is so her dark hair hung far down her back in loose ringlets.

"How'd you know Belle was my favorite princess?" Clarke asked. She knew immediately when she saw the dress that it was from her favorite movie, _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Duh, I'm your best friend. That's the kind of shit I'm supposed to know,"

"Okay, but Raven _how much did you spend on this_?" It wasn't like the cheap yellow dresses you would find in a Halloween store; this dress looked as if it had belonged to an actual princess.

"Doesn't matter. Now go get dressed! I want to see how it fits."

"Thank you so much, seriously."

"Yeah, whatever, don't thank me until we're at the party and all the guys are at your feet. Hey, maybe you'll find your own beast tonight." Raven smirked.

"Ha. Sure." Clarke really didn't believe she would meet anyone at the party (and frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to), but when Raven said it, she almost smiled at the thought. It had been two months since her break up with Lexa, and Clarke knew she had to move on. What better chance would she have than a day when she could pretend to be someone else?

The dress wasn't the easiest thing to put on. It took at least half an hour and she was constantly interrupting Raven so she could help her. The corset was especially hard to get on and tied up, and even though her breathing was slightly restricted in it, when she finally looked in the mirror her own jaw dropped.

Clarke didn't just look good, she looked ethereal. Raven's makeup job really was flawless, and the dress was so classy she forgot for a second that she was going to a Halloween party at a frat house, not a ballroom.

She half heard Raven say something like, "Told ya I'm good," and she couldn't stop smiling. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

Clarke sat on her bed studying for her chemistry test in a dress that was probably much to fancy for that while Raven finished the red spirals on her ghostly white cheeks and perfected her red lipstick. Raven put in contacts that made her eyes several different colors, drew two black lines from the corners of her mouth down her chin, and got dressed.

Okay, Clarke's costume was gorgeous, but Raven's Billy the Puppet costume from Saw was both terrifying and mesmerizing. She really was good.

They grabbed some dinner at a place on campus (earning many looks from the cashier even though almost everybody there was dressed up) and headed to the party.

It was not at all like Clarke would have imagined a frat party to be, seeing as how she had never been to one herself. Maybe it was that particular frat, or some Halloween miracle, but the house was _really_ nice and not to crowded, making Clarke's dress easier to move around in. Also, it wasn't all dark, so people could actually admire Raven's handiwork.

Raven was definitely prepared for the onslaught of "Ohmigod" and "You look so cool!" that she was getting, but Clarke wanted to avoid it. She told her friend she was going to get something to drink and headed to the kitchen.

Clarke grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and opened it on the counter top.

"You sure a nice Pinot Noir wouldn't be better suited for you, princess?"

Clarke snorted at the question from the dark-haired stranger, "Something tells me red wine wouldn't pair well with a gold dress I didn't buy,"

He smirked, apparently enjoying Clarke's quip. Grabbing a bottle for himself, he joined Clarke at the counter.

"So," Clarke began, "Who are you, tonight?"

With a serious look in his eyes, he leans in close and whispers, "Whoever you want me to be?"

Clarke could not take it and spit out her drink, laughing so hard she almost choked. He laughed right alongside her, ensuring her he'd meant it as a joke.

"I'm sorry but it was right there. I had to take it," There was a glimmer in his eyes and it made Clarke's heart skip a beat.

Still trying to quiet her laugh, she asked him, "Okay, but really, who are you supposed to be?"

The boy—or, man, rather—was dressed in a simple tux. He definitely looked handsome, but not like any recognizable character or figure.

"I'm a guy who was dragged along to a party by his sister without any warning and was forced by said sister to just put on a suit and go. What about you?"

"Belle."

"So I was right about you being a princess?"

"I can't even imagine what gave it away. Was it the ballroom gown?" She took another sip, hiding her smirk. It had been a while since she had laughed this much with someone who wasn't Raven.

"I guess my answer earlier should have been that I'm the beast then, right?"

"No, I think your answer was fine," he chuckled at this.

They stood there for a moment in a silence that wasn't awkward, but nice. She took the last sip of her drink and tossed it in the trash, "I should probably get back to my friend, I don't want her to think I've been locked away in a tower."

"Yeah, okay."

Clarke started to leave, but the stranger grabbed her arm to stop her, "Wait, here."

He pulled a small stone out of his pocket (why it had been there she had no idea) and put it in her hand.

"Take it with you so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me," he said to her as he closed her fingers around it.

A giggle escaped her mouth at the sight of this grown man quoting _Beauty and the Beast_ to her, and she found it incredibly endearing.

"Or you could just tell me your name?" She joked.

He lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets, as if sheepish, before looking back up, "Bellamy. Bellamy Blake."

She smiled and winked at him, suddenly feeling a rush of confidence she'd been missing for so long.

"Well, Mr. Blake, it was a pleasure meeting you," she did a somewhat embarrassing curtsy (small chance it was the beer, bigger chance she was just that clumsy).

"And I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Clarke, the pleasure was all mine," he grabbed her hand and kissed it, which Clarke would have considered awkward if it wasn't a dark-haired, freckled Adonis who quotes Disney movies standing before her.

A few seconds of prolonged eye contact later, Clarke was off to look for her friend, with Bellamy's stone still in hand, dancing her way through the music-filled rooms of people. She would definitely be saving a dance for her handsome stranger tonight, her not-so-beastly beast.


End file.
